


Paper Cranes

by wakeuptothemoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Femlock, Fluff, Kissing, Origami, Pining, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeuptothemoon/pseuds/wakeuptothemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fall, Jonna finds them all over the house.  She'd never thought to open them before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift to Lindsay

Prologue

 

 

Sherlock started to notice Jonna's laugh exactly four days and six hours into their acquaintance.

It took about two months of additional time for Sherlock to hope to hear it as often as possible.

 

Mycroft had introduced Sherlock to origami as a small child, hoping to keep his sister occupied and away from Mummy and Father and their guests as often as possible. His plan backfired when several hundred paper cranes rained down on all the guests at the next party from the stairwell above the dining room.

After that, Mycroft pushed his sister into deduction work, and the origami incident was forgotten.

At least, until after the pool.


End file.
